infiel
by annitha mz
Summary: anna k. (un poco yoh y hao) no tardare solo saldré con las chicas, es una mentira que no debí haber dicho porque el y yo sabemos muy bien a donde voy.


Undaithful

Por: annitha mz

Sonfic del tema infiel de rihanna, ni la canción ni shaman King me pertenecen

::::::::::°:::::::::::::::°::::::::::::::°::::::::::::::::°::::::::::::::°

_**La historia de mi vida**____**  
**__**ha sido buscar lo adecuado**____**  
**__**y no he podido encontrarlo**____**  
**__**hay dolor en mi alma**____**  
**__**porque parezco estar tan equivocada**____**  
**__**y el verdadero amor me acompaña**_

miro al vacio, sé que me amas pero en realidad no se que siento por ti, se que dentro de mi amarga confusión aun existe amor por ti, si no es así no sé porque sigo contigo, tal vez culpa, sé que estoy equivocada pero no puedo dejar de equivocarme, creo que eso es lo único que me mantiene aquí, es lo único que desde pequeña eh hecho, perseguir las equivocaciones, porque sé que está mal pero se siente tan bien, amo a mi esposo pero a el no puedo dejarlo.

_**el es más que un hombre**____**  
**__**y esto es más que amor**____**  
**__**es la razón por la que el cielo es azul**____**  
**__**pero la nubes se acercan**____**  
**__**porque me iré de nuevo**____**  
**__**y no puedo ser honesta con él**_

Desde pequeña él me cuido, siempre fue atento conmigo pero la curiosidad por lo prohibido me hiso fallarle, digo que te amo y mi corazón se acelera como si algo malo dijera, en el fondo sé que mis palabras son malas, "_te amo_" una de las frases más significativas, en verdad las siento, pero esas palabras que para cualquiera serian la perfección para ti son solo cuchillos que se te clavan en el alma, créeme a mí también me duele, pero no puedo parar.

_**Y se que él sabe cuán infiel soy**____**  
**__**y lo está matando por dentro**____**  
**__**saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico**____**  
**__**puedo verlo hundirse**____**  
**_

Esas palabras te duelen porque sabes el secreto que me eh empeñado en cuidar, tal vez no tan bien como quisiera, pues tú lo sabes, sabes cuan infiel soy y aun así no dices nada, eso me lastima mas, porque tu compañía me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué te quedas? Porque si te engaño y solo te lastimo, ¿Por qué te quedas?, me siento estúpida porque también debería compartir la pregunta, ¿Por qué me quedo? Solo te hago sufrir, te veo destruirte mientras me sonríes y nos hacemos creer que crees mis mentiras, pero….quisiera que existiera una buena excusa para esto, pero no la hay, no existe una excusa para que yo te haga esto, menos con él, con hao, ese maldito despiadado que solo crea ansiedad en mi, solo espero la hora para poder verlo, se que está mal, pero no te puedo dejar, y ya es tarde para dejarlo, porque no quiero, se siente tan mal pero se siente tan bien, no lo sé yoh. No quiero seguir haciendo esto, no quiero ser la razón por la que siempre termino huyendo, veo morir poco a poco su interior y no quiero herirlo más, no quiero arruinar su vida, no quiero ser... una asesina

Lo siento en el aire, como si acariciara mi cabello, preparándome para otra cita, un beso en la mejilla, estoy reluciente como si fuera a llegar tarde y entonces digo - _**no tardare**__**, **__** solo saldré con las chicas**_ - una mentira que no debí haber dicho porque ambos sabemos a donde voy y lo sabemos muy bien

_**Y se que él sabe cuán infiel soy**____**  
**__**y lo está matando por dentro**____**  
**__**saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico**____**  
**__**puedo verlo hundirse**____**  
**_

No puedo dejar de sentir esta culpa, pero debo estar enloqueciendo pues no puedo parar, él lo sabe y yo lo sé, lo engaño y le miento en su cara, pero aun así no me deja y yo no lo dejo, ahogo un grito en mi garganta mientras lo veo por última vez antes de ir con él, se que está mal, lo sé mejor que nadie, es que lo único que lamento es que alguien como yoh esté sufriendo así por mi culpa, a veces tengo ganas de gritar y esconderme de ambos, pero siempre vuelvo, siempre después de estar con él simplemente vuelvo a sonreírle a mi esposo, soy la esposa de asakura, jamás imagino que eso era doble sentido, yo tampoco lo imagine pero ya todo está hecho, no quiero dejar a hao, el me hace sentirme viva pero siento que no puedo vivir sin yoh, no quiero seguir haciendo esto, no quiero ser la razón de que él se sienta miserable, pero siempre termino volviendo, como fiel adicto admito que sufro de dependencia, pero ¿a quién?, creo que es demasiado tarde para cambiar, si yo dejara a hao se que lo mio con yoh jamás sería lo mismo, aun que él me ame y yo lo ame, jamás sería lo mismo porque todo este tiempo solo eh hecho trisas su corazón, quiero parar pero en lugar de eso solo acelero, no quisiera ser una asesina, pero ya lo soy, lo eh destrozado con una falsa sonrisa, soy la asesina intelectual de yoh, pero ni con toda la culpa que tengo me detendré, porque sé que continuare con esto hasta que alguien más decida pararlo.

Nuestro amor, su verdad, podría poner un arma en su cabeza y seguir con mi vida no quiero hacer esto más (mas)

_**No quiero seguir haciendo esto**____**  
**__**no quiero ser la razón por la que**____**  
**__**siempre termino huyendo**____**  
**__**veo morir de a poco su interior**____**  
**__**y no quiero herirlo mas**____**  
**__**no quiero arruinar su vida**____**  
**__**no quiero ser...**____**  
**__**una asesina (**__una asesina__**)**____****_

_**no, no, no, no**_

_**Si, si, si, si**_

FIN

Pues aquí esta otro de mis sonfic sobre anna

Lo sé solo hago sufrir al pobre de yoh pero ya que…me sale del alma o.O

Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión

Por cierto los invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic donde habrá lemon, -introspección-

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
